¡Misión Shino-imposible!
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Kiba y Hinata tienen una misión, más bien un reto personal, que concierne a su amigo Shino y sus gafas pero ¿lo lograrán? ¿o verán sus intentos frustrados? ¿les fastidiarán el plan? ¡Quién sabe! Hay secretos muy bien guardados por Kishimoto.


Esa mañana, nada más poner un pie fuera de la cama, Shino Aburame tuvo un mal presentimiento. Y si le hubiera hecho caso no habría salido de casa pero, claro, como buen ninja que era, su deber para con su equipo le obligaba a ir aunque fuese únicamente a entrenar.

Mientras, en los campos de entrenamiento había dos personas y un animal que habían acudido a la cita antes de lo previsto. Los dos humanos cuchicheaban entre ellos como si estuvieran planeando un asalto a la Villa.

-Ki...Kiba-kun no sé...

-Oh vamos Hinata, ya lo hablamos ¿no? ¡Ahora no podemos echarnos atrás!

-¡Woof!

Hinata jugueteó nerviosa con sus dedos índices mientras Kiba adoptaba una pose decidida con el puño derecho hacia el cielo y Akamaru ladraba meneando la cola.

-¿Pero y si se enfada mucho?

-¿No creo, no?—dijo, él no había caído en esa posibilidad—Shino es calmado hasta para enfadarse.

-Pe...pero nunca le hemos visto realmente enfadado. Y no me gustaría que se enfadase con nosotros.

-...—el Inuzuka se mordió el pulgar, era cierto que nunca habían visto al Aburame cabreado pero no podían echarse atrás ¡no ahora que lo tenían todo planeado!—Bueno no te preocupes por eso, ya le compraremos un panal de abejas o un terrario con hormigas si se enfada.

-...—la chica hace un puchero, el perro se frota la cabeza contra ella para consolarla.—Si Kurenai-sensei se enterase...

-¡Estoy seguro de que nos apoyaría!

Concentrados estaban en lo suyo cuando su compañero apareció por allí. Se acercó hasta ellos y a pesar de su vestimenta se notaba que estaba sorprendido.

-Me sorprende que hayáis llegado los tres antes que yo.

-Cosas que pasan a veces.—rió Kiba algo nervioso.

-No.—le contestó con su habitual sequedad, al Inuzuka le resbaló un goterón—¿Qué se supone que queríais entrenar?—miró a ambos de manera intermitente.

-Pu..pu..pues yo...yo quería...—comenzó a tartamudear Hinata tan nerviosa como cuando veía a Naruto. Shino la miró extrañado.—Quería que...

-¡Que la ayudasemos a practicar en el agua!—saltó Kiba. Hinata sólo pudo asentir igual de nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, comencemos pues.—aceptó con tranquilidad dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño río que por allí pasaba. Los otros dos suspiraron de alivio.

Media hora después los cuatro estaban metidos en el río. Los dos hombres y el animal rodeaban a la chica lanzándole agua a raudales que ella desviaba con sus jutsus blandos. En un momento dado los ojos blancos de Hinata se cruzaron con los negros de Kiba y éste le asintió. Era el momento.

-¡Toma esto!—vociferó Kiba realizando un "Colmillo giratorio" sobre la superficie acuosa logrando que emergiera un potente torbellino en dirección a Hinata—"_¡Ahora!"_—pensó y sonrió emocionado cuando la chica, tal y como estaba planeado, lo esquivó en lugar de desviarlo con lo cual el chorro le daría de lleno a Shino—¡Yosh!

Sin poder evitarlo se le escapó ese pequeño grito de victoria, Hinata se giró y se llevó la mano a la boca con nerviosismo y preocupación. El torbellino hizo impacto y durante unos segundos una pared de agua impidió ver nada. Kiba por poco no daba saltitos, pero su alegría se esfumó en una graciosa mueca de incredulidad cuando la visibilidad volvió y apareció Shino igual que antes, es decir, seco como la mojama.

-¿Q-q-q-q-qu..? O0O—empezó a tartamudear incrédulo.

-Deberías haber avisado de que pensabas esquivarlo Hinata—regañó Shino con su habitual tono neutro, la chica se puso blanca como un fantasma—Si no llego a apartarme me habría empapado por completo.

-"_¡Esa era la idea!"—_gruñó internamente Kiba, que miró otra vez a su compañera y asintió de nuevo—_"¡Ok, pasamos al plan B!"_

Más tarde todos salieron del agua y se calzaron. Kiba se estiró todo lo que pudo y miró de reojo a los otros dos.

-¡waaah!¡Me muero de hambre! ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo?—propuso, Akamaru ladró dándole la razón.

-Sería fantástico.—contestó Hinata. El Aburame sólo se encogió de hombros aceptando la propuesta. Cuando se giró no pudo ver la sonrisa siniestra de Kiba y la cara de mártir de Hinata.

El equipo 8 paseó por las calles de Konoha, que lucía más vivaz que nunca desde que Naruto regresó de entrenar con Jiraiya. Precisamente decidiendo estaban el restaurante en el que comerían cuando la persona mencionada en cuestión hace un momento se les apareció al doblar una esquina.

-¡Yoooh! ¡Hola chicos! ¿A dónde vais? =^_^=—saludó Naruto tan alegre como siempre.

-Na..Naruto-kun...—apenas logró articular Hinata tan roja como una guindilla, a un paso estuvo de desmayarse sino fuera porque Kiba la sujetó y se apegó a su oído.

-_¡Hinata no te vayas a desmayar ahora que te necesito consciente para que el plan funcione!__—_susurró, la chica asintió aún medio ida. El rubio ladeó la cabeza confuso.

-Hola Naruto, íbamos a comer ahora mismo.—saludó Shino.

-¡Genial! ¿¡Puedo unirme!? No tengo nada que hacer hoy así que...

-No creo que haya problema.—volvió a decir Shino. Kiba no supo que objetar, Naruto tenía ese don que siempre hacía fracasar cualquier misión, plan o trabajo pero si le decía que no Shino sospecharía.

-¡Fantástico-ttebayo! ¡En ese caso vayamos al Ichiraku, el viejo está haciendo descuentos!

Kiba tuvo ganas de llorar.

-¡Mmmm dattebayo! ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo sin mi ramen que por poco no muero de inanición!—exclamó Naruto sorbiendo sonoramente su tazón humeante.

-Que culto te has vuelto Naruto.—comentó Shino como si nada, el rubio casi se atraganta.

-¡Oye que yo siempre he sido muy culto! Lo que pasa es que con ero-sennin aprendí varias palabras raras de esas que usas sólo de vez en cuando ttebayo.

Hinata soltó unas risitas, menos mal que Shino hacía de pared entre ella y Naruto sino corría el riesgo de desmayarse de verdad; a la izquierda de la chica Kiba removía la sopa y pensaba el modo de llevar a cabo el plan B sin que cantara demasiado. En eso estaban todos cuando de repente un grito se oyó a sus espaldas.

-¡Sorpresa!

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

Naruto y Hinata gritaron, Shino se quedó tieso y Kiba aunque también dio un salto vio hecha su oportunidad. El tazón de Hinata saltó de la mesa; el tiempo se puso en cámara lenta y Kiba lanzó sus palillos hacia la base del tazón haciendo diana plena. ¡Splash! Del golpe, el ramen salió volando también y cayó encima de Shino y Naruto que no se esperaban venir esta lluvia caliente.

-¡Ay, quema, quema, quema, quema!—chilla el rubio revolviéndose el pelo. Shino simplemente se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

-"_Mierda, la capucha."__—_pensó Kiba chasqueando la lengua.

-Vaya, pues sí que funciona bien.

-¡Sai!—rugió Naruto.

Efectivamente, el que se había presentado gritando era Sai, el pálido anbu nuevo miembro del equipo 7. Sonriendo o fingiendo que sonreía miraba a las cuatro personas con detenimiento, en las manos llevaba un libro.

-¿¡A qué demonios venía eso!?

-En el libro sobre relaciones humanas que estoy leyendo pone que la gente se alegra cuando los sorprendes y no esperan verte.

-¡Cuando los sorprendes! ¡No cuando tratas de matarlos de un susto!

Kiba volvió a tener ganas de llorar, justo al igual que Hinata. El plan B también había sido un fracaso. Naruto seguía gritándole a Sai y Shino siguió con su ramen igual de tranquilo que antes.

-¿Y qué hacéis todos aquí? Tres hombres aunque uno no tenga pene—miró a Naruto—sólo con una mujer es curioso ¿es una cita múltiple?

-¡No!—vociferaron Naruto y Kiba a la vez, Hinata se puso tan roja que por poco no le hierve la cara.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-¡Estamos comiendo, sociópata!

Al final Sai también acabó sentado a la mesa al lado de Naruto que le miraba con gesto ofendido y cabreado. El dueño del Ichiraku les hablaba amigablemente y gracias a él, Kiba vio elaborado el plan C.

-Aah me encantaría ir a los baños, hace una eternidad que no voy.

-¡Eso es!—exclamó el Inuzuka levantándose del asiento—¡Vayamos a los baños!

-¿Después de comer? Pero Ero-sennin decía que te podía dar un corte de digestión.

-¡Bobadas! Tú estás de acuerdo ¿a que sí Hinata?—la miró.

-¿Eh? Yo, p..p..pues—Kiba le abrió muchos los ojos intentando darle a entender que era parte del plan—Sí claro.

-Haced lo que queráis, yo debo ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa.—dijo Shino.

-¡No!—saltaron sus dos compañeros a la vez. Los otros les miraron raro.

-Ejem, quiero decir, ya tendrás tiempo luego ¡un bañito rápido y listo!—carraspeó Kiba.

Finalmente, no se sabe muy bien cómo, Shino se dejó arrastrar a los baños. Se excusó y fue al servicio, en ese momento Kiba agarró a Hinata, Naruto y Sai y los pegó a sí.

-Muy bien escuchadme porque sólo lo diré una vez. Hinata tú quédate vestida y éstate atenta a cuando te llame.

-Sí.—dijo convencida.

-Bien y vosotros dos ya que estáis aquí vais a ayudarnos.—señaló acusador a Sai y Naruto.

-¿A qué ttebayo?

-Escucha Naruto vosotros ya intentásteis verle la cara a Kakashi-sensei ¿verdad?

-Verdad, pero al final el muy pervertido llevaba una máscara debajo de la otra y no vimos nada.

-Vale pues nosotros estamos intentando hacer lo mismo con Shino y quitarle esas dichosas gafas de una buena vez. La idea hasta ahora había sido mojarle y que tuviera que quitárselas para secarse pero no ha dado resultado.

-¿Nunca le habéis visto sin ellas?—pregunta Sai, el Inuzuka y la Hyuga niegan con la cabeza.

-Lo hemos intentado otras veces...pero nunca lo hemos conseguido.—admite la chica.

-Porque no teníamos un plan y aunque los de hoy hayan fallado no me pienso rendir. ¡Habrá que tomar medidas drásticas!—dice el Inuzuka—Hinata, tú ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Naruto, Sai, escuchad atentamente...

Diez minutos después el cuarteto de chicos estaba desvistiéndose en los vestuarios y guardando las prendas de ropa en las cestas. Kiba ya les había advertido que tendrían que desvestirse despacio, pues había que dar tiempo a que por lo menos Shino se quitase todas las prendas de arriba. Él, Naruto y Sai no le quitaban el ojo a Shino aunque de manera disimulada. Cuando el Aburame se quedó desnudo de cintura para arriba, Kiba se giró y los otros dos también lo hicieron avanzando un par de pasos hacia el chico de los insectos que, como si advirtiera el peligro, les miró.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-...—nadie contestó.

-...—Shino en ese momento recordó el mal presentimiento de esa mañana.

-¡A él!

Hinata, quien esperaba pacientemente fuera balaceando las piernas, se temió lo peor cuando oyó un fortísimo grito y al instante un gran jaleo de voces. Levantándose empieza a corretear en círculos nerviosamente hasta que oye la voz de Kiba.

-¡Hinata, ven corre! ¡Deprisa!

La chica salió corriendo casi de manera instintiva. Recorrió el pasillo, se resbaló, estuvo a punto de pasarse la puerta y apartó con las manos los cortinajes de los vestuarios de hombres. Lo que allí vio la dejó patidifusa. Shino estaba tendido en el suelo y pataleaba y gritaba lo más que le permitía su calmada naturaleza, Naruto y Sai le sujetaban de los brazos y Kiba de los hombros. Claro que el detalle estaba en que todos estaban medio desnudos, especialmente Naruto que estaba sólo con la toalla en la cintura (obviamente olvidándose de que Kiba dijo de desvestirse despacio).

-¡Hinata rápido, ahora, quítaselas!—grita Kiba sujetando con todas sus fuerzas a Shino, sin embargo su compañera se ha quedado en el sitio y se va poniendo gradualmente más roja—¿¡Hinata!?

-¡Hinata-chan, rápido dattebayo, que no se está quieto!—exclama Naruto.

-Y-y-y-yo...

¡Plaf! Con un sonoro golpe contra el suelo, Hinata se desmayó con la cara totalmente colorada y los ojos cambiados por espirales, un humillo blanco le salía de las orejas. En ese momento de distracción Shino aprovechó y puso toda su fuerza en darse impulso hacia delante. Kiba perdió el equilibrio y la cabeza de su compañero hizo diana en su barbilla; Naruto se distrajo también y Shino usó la misma táctica asestándole a él también un cabezazo. El rubio se quedó atontado y se desmayó igual que Hinata sólo que con zorritos de nueve colas corriendo en círculos alrededor de su cabeza. Con Sai no lo tuvo tan fácil. El anbu trató de bloquearle y de apresarlo, pero el Aburame usó la técnica del cambiazo con sus insectos y salió corriendo.

-¡Se escapa!—grita Kiba tapándose la hemorragia nasal y echando a correr, Sai se encogió de hombros, miró a Naruto y le siguió.

-X_X

(Hinata y Naruto, xD)

La gente de Konoha tuvo que apartarse ante el vendaval que provocó la persecución del Aburame, que era seguido muy de cerca por Kiba y Sai.

-¡Espera Shino!—le llama Kiba, pero en lugar de frenar el otro aceleró.—¡Maldición espera! ¡Akamaru atrápalo!

-¡Woof!—Akamaru había estado esperando pacientemente en la puerta de los baños por si algo salía mal, pero ni a él le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando vio salir en tropel a los tres chicos. Poniendo a trabajar sus cuatro patas se apega a Shino y trata de atraparle con los dientes.

-Va hacia la torre del Hokage.—dice Sai.

Efectivamente, Shino corría hacia la torre del Hokage. Entró por la puerta y se la cerró en todos los morros a Akamaru. El pobre perro se estrelló como pájaro contra un cristal.

-Arriba chico ¡hay que atraparlo!—ordena su dueño saltando por encima de él y abriendo la puerta en el salto.

-Woof...—apenas ladró, más en protesta que en asentimiento.—"_¡Tranquilo eh, que yo estoy bien!"_

Tsunade revisaba tranquilamente papeles, echó manos del té que le había traído Shizune y notó el líquido del vaso temblar. Y no sólo eso, los papeles de su escritorio, las ventanas y el suelo comenzaron también a temblar como si fuera a haber un terremoto.

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Tsunade-sama!

La puerta del despacho por poco no se derrumba y por ella entró medio vestido Shino, que cerró la puerta y se puso tras el respaldo de la Hokage; dos segundos después la puerta sí se vino abajo cuando Sai y Kiba irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Te pillamos!

-¡Tsunade-sama!

-¡Ahora sí que no te escapas, ríndete!

-No estamos armados pero somos mayoría ^^

-¡Alejaos de mi!

.¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Baaaaaaaastaaaaaa!

Fue el grito de la mujer lo que detuvo a Kiba y Sai. Tsunade los miró de manera intermitente y respiró agitadamente contando hasta cien mentalmente.

-¿¡Qué demonios hacéis los tres aquí a medio vestir y con semejante persecución!?—Kiba se miró, él y Shino iban en pantalones, pero Sai llevaba camiseta y calzoncillos.

-¡Tiene una explicación!

-¡Pues oigámosla!

Todos los ninjas que había por ahí comenzaron a asomar las narices con curiosidad y cuchichearon extrañados. Shino se llevó la mano a la frente, realizó un sello y de un golpe de sus insectos mandó a volar fuera a Kiba y Sai. Los kikaichu levantaron la puerta y la tapiaron.

-Mejor...

-¡Aburame, cuéntame de una santa vez qué demonios pasa aquí!

-Quiero una orden de alejamiento, Hokage-sama.

-¿Nani? Ò_ó

Al día siguiente toda la aldea se había enterado de lo sucedido y las especulaciones volaban. Tsume se había puesto hecha una furia cuando se enteró de que Kiba había tratado de diseccionar a su compañero como a una rana en los baños públicos. A Hiashi casi le da un ataque cuando supo que su hija mayor estuvo a punto de meterse en lo que parecía ser un intento de violación en unos baños. Y Sakura le dio un puñetazo a Naruto y Sai por dejarse llevar por las locuras de Kiba.

Hablando de éste último, él y Hinata se dirigian con la cabeza gacha a intentar ver a su amigo; que desde ayer se encerró en casa y puso a todo su clan sobre aviso por si aparecían.

Y vaya que si estaban sobre aviso. En cuanto ambos pusieron un pie en las inmediaciones Aburame un grupo de cinco personas los rodeó y apuntó amenazadoramente con todo tipo de armas.

-¡Que venimos en son de paz!—gritaron alzando las manos al cielo.

-Dejadlos.—ordenó una voz a las espaldas del círculo.

-¡Shibi-sama!

Los dos ninjas tuvieron tentación de abrazar al jefe del clan pero se abstuvieron. Shibi dispersó a su clan y les miró fijamente.

-Entonces ¿venís a ver a Shino, no?—le asintieron—No sé exactamente qué le harías ayer pero sea lo que sea espero que lo arregléis.—dijo tan calmo como siempre.

-¡Sí! TT^TT

Los dos entraron a la residencia y subieron a la parte de arriba donde su compañero tenía la habitación. Tragaron saliva y tocaron a la puerta.

-Shi...Shino...somos nostros...

-¿Podemos pasar Shino-Kun?

No contestaron. Pero se oyeron unos pasos y el mismo Aburame abrió la puerta con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba vestido como siempre pero sin la chaqueta.

-Etto...—comenzaron a decir—¿Podemos pasar?

-Mientras no vengáis a matarme o algo peor.—contestó con resquemor.

-Ya sobre eso...lo sentimos.

-Mucho, mucho Shino-kun. No queríamos hacerte daño.

-Nadie lo diría.—volvió a decir pasando para adentro y tomando asiento en la cama, los otros dos también pasaron pero permanecieron cerca de la puerta—¿Qué se supone que tratábais de hacerme?

-...

-¿Y bien?

-¡Sólo queríamos verte los ojos!—chilló agudo Hinata sorprendiendo a ambos chicos—¡Shino-kun llevamos años siendo compañeros y somos tus amigos pero nunca nos los has mostrado! ¡Es como si no nos tuvieras confianza!

-...—Kiba aprobó mentalmente las palabras de su amiga pero al mismo tiempo se regañó porque no se le ocurrieron a él.

-Así que era eso.—dijo Shino—Entonces sólo tendriáis que habérmelo pedido en lugar de intentar matarme.

-¡Oye que no íbamos a...! Bah, déjalo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Si tanto queréis verme sin ellas os los enseñaré y punto—los ojos de sus dos amigos brillan—¡Pero! ¡Siempre y cuando me prometais no volver a hacer ninguna tontería como la de ayer!

-¡Prometido!—respondieron a coro levantando la mano derecha.—"_Aunque hayan sido tres __tonterías."_

Shino suspiró y se dio por satisfecho, con calma llevó las manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza para quitarse sus características lentes, Kiba y Hinata se habían sentado en el suelo de la habitación y miraban con los ojos bien abiertos dispuestos a no perder detalle. Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más...Hasta que de repente...

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

-¿Eh? O.o

¡Catapum! Naruto entró por la ventana de la habitación seguido de cinco ninjas del clan Aburame que trataban de atraparlo por todos los medios. El rubio se cayó al suelo, Kiba apartó a Hinata de un empujón, los cinco ninjas cayeron todos sobre ellos y se formó una nubecita de polvo que cubrió la visibilidad.

-Ay...ay...ay...—se quejó alguien adolorido.

-¡Soltadme ttebayo! ¡Que no voy a hacer nada malo!

-¡Naruto! `w´—rugió Kiba escudando a Hinata, que de pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Shino-kun!

-¡Shino-san ¿está bien?!—preguntaron los hombres Aburame.

-...—el joven no contestó pero un aura maligna comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. Sin decir una palabra alzó la cabeza y el puño derecho denotando autocontrol, la única pega es que tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. A paso airado esquivó con sorprendente maestría a todo el mundo y salió de la habitación.

-¡Nooooo!—aullaron sus dos compañeros saliendo detrás de él—¡Shino vuelve!

-¡Eh! ¿¡Y yo qué dattebayo!?—protestó Naruto aún bloqueado por los ninjas—¡Sólo quería disculparme! TT^TT

-¡Shino por Kami-sama abre la puerta por favor!—suplicaron golpeando la puerta del baño donde Shino se había encerrado.

-¡Largaos los tres o pediré la orden de alejamiento para todo el País del Fuego!—les contestó desde el otro lado.

-TT^TT ¡Shinooooooo!

Está claro que algunas misiones no las cumple ni el mejor de los ninjas. Y la cara de Kakashi y los ojos de Shino eran un auténtico secreto de Estado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

xD es corto, estúpido y sin coherencia; pero llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer un shot así jejeje pobre Shino, me odiará después de esto.

¿Algún comentario? Please? *-*

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
